1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for hanging a lamp and more particularly pertains to positioning a hanging lamp at any one of a plurality of locations with respect to a fixed electrical box in the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hanging systems for lamps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hanging systems for lamps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of suspending lamps from ceiling at any of a plurality of positions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,719 to Grindle discloses a light fixture support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,660 to Dunckel discloses a lighting fixture hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,889 to Lo Nigro discloses a junction box suspension unit for suspended ceilings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,744 to Koziarz discloses an electrical fixture hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,327 to Williams discloses a light fixture support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,393 to Ryan discloses a hanger assembly method and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,026 to Dschamps et al. discloses an electrical fixture hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,114 to Stanton et al. discloses a lighting fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,600 to Weiss et al. discloses a universal quick connect hanger for suspending a lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,737 to Kusmer discloses a modular recessed lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,147 to Deschamps et al discloses an electrical outlet box for hanging an electrical fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,394 to Mandy discloses down lighting systems and fixtures thereof. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,671 to Gretz discloses a ceiling medallion assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a system for hanging a lamp that allows positioning a hanging lamp at any one of a plurality of locations with respect to a fixed electrical box in the ceiling.
In this respect, the system for hanging a lamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning a hanging lamp at any one of a plurality of locations with respect to a fixed electrical box in the ceiling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for hanging a lamp which can be adjustably positioned in a convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.